Wisp
Wisp (ウィスプ U~isupu) are a unique, ghostly looking race that can appear all over the world, but have found a new home in Nocturne. They have a vast variety of appearances that make Wisp almost impossible to look identical. They come in many different forms, ranging from simple glowing balls of fire with faces, to burning skulls or masks, to even humanoid forms with real, physical bodies with faces that range from humanoid, to otherwordly. The true origin of Wisp is unknown, but as of recently, a lot of Wisp have been created with the use of the Nibi Nibi no Mi, spawning a lot more Wisp into the world than there originally were. While there are Wisp created from the Devil Fruit, there are also naturally occuring Wisp that have spawned from unknown reason. Their existence is a mystery to many people, and thus a handfull of people have dedicated themselves to study Wisp and understand them better. Appearance Wisp come in many different shapes and sizes, which makes it difficult to generalize their appearance. All of them share some specific attributes however. For example, their bodies are made up of flames that come in many different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and in rare cases even white and black are present. This color stays consistent in a Wisp's state, even if they change certain attributes of their bodies. Depending on what kind of Wisp it is, their bodies also look different. Lesser, or Juvenile Wisp are usually nothing more than a ball, skull or mask of flame, while Greater Wisp show signs of body parts such as floating hands. Grown and Ascended / Willfull Wisp however have bodies that most often take form in a humanoid shape, but sometimes can even take on a monstrious form. Biology Wisp have bodies that appear to be made out of fire that come in many different colors. Their bodies function without the need of nourishment however. Wisp can regain energy from merely resting for a while. Because of this, Wisp don't need food or fluids to survive, and also don't gain any benefit from trying to eat anything, since their bodies don't absorb food or break them down. Same thing goes for liquids. Wisp also don't have any organs, or bone structure. They mainly consist of fire and gas. They are not intangible however, but their flexibility and bodies render them able to perform feats that would otherwise be impossible for any of the other races. They come with the ability to evolve their bodies in various ways. Wisp will always start off as Lesser Wisp, but can grow up to become stronger and even gain humanoid forms. Sometimes their forms can also morph and twist to become more monstrious and inhuman instead. Male Wisp and Female Wisp are very identical in their Lesser Wisp state, but when they grow up, their differences start to show. Male Wisp usually regain their Wisp-Like appearance, even when they grow up, which thus still makes it easy to identify them as Wisp. Female Wisp however take on more humanoid appearances, and take on facial features and shapes that are very close to human females. While male Wisp can also have more human faces, it's a lot more uncommon with males than with females. When Wisp are fully grown, or become powerful enough, they take on a form known as the Willfull Wisp, if they are naturally born Wisp, or Ascended Wisp, if they were Wisp created by the Nibi Nibi no Mi. These forms are considered a Wisp's true form. Sub-Species Artificial Wisp Artificial Wisp are a unique sub-species created from the Nibi Nibi no Mi. They only act out of instinct, or follow commands given to them by their creator. They are much weaker than a normal Wisp and don't persist for much longer than an hour. Despite being artifical and generally weaker, they can still grow up to be stronger. With the use of the Nibi Nibi no Mi, they can just be granted more power from the start, and thus can keep up with other Wisp too, despite not being true Wisp. They usually look a lot more monstrious though when compared to a regular Wisp. They don't have the ability to talk, or think. Their bodies produce violent, difficult to control flames, which make them a great hazard for anyone not resistant to the flames of a Wisp. They however should not be confused with a different sub-species of Wisp, despite their monstrious appearance. Monster Wisp Monster Wisp are, as the name implies, Wisp that look much more like monstrious beings, rather than actual Wisp. These Wisp are born from great malice and often times low intelligence. They rarely have a humanoid appearance and instead resemble indescribable creatures with weird body shapes. While their intelligence is often times much lower than average, some still have the ability to speak, or think strategically. They rarely occur naturally, and are more often than not created by the use of the Nibi Nibi no Mi, or from Wisp that have had bad influence forced onto them. If a Wisp has already become a healthy grown, or Willfull / Ascended Wisp, then they cannot turn into a Monster Wisp. Overall Strength Abilities Culture Trivia Category:Races and Tribes